


you can't fight the friction

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kinky Fucks Discord, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, a little idea just expanded into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Jughead hears the shower running, and immediately feels a flush creep over his face, cursing his hormones as he feels a familiar twitch in his pants. It’s only when he hears a series of soft whimpers coming from the shower that he realises what he’s stumbled into. He turns to leave, but when he hears the breathy moan of”Juggie...”coming from the shower stalls, he freezes.





	you can't fight the friction

**Author's Note:**

> Friday morning idea turned into this. Oops?
> 
> (Title is Friction by Imagine Dragons. Lyrics at the beginning of the chapter is Like Lovers Do by Hey Violet)
> 
> //
> 
> Also big thanks to Sarah & Erin for your ideas!

_Clothes on the floor_  
  
_We're exploring our bodies_  
  
_Getting you off is my new favorite hobby_

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ BETTY _ ! What are you doing?”

Betty’s eyes snap up at the sound of the fiery redhead’s voice cracking the silent air around. Her head wasn’t in the game tonight, and she knew it. Cheryl knew it. And, she’s pretty sure the entire cheer team knew it.

“Sorry, Cheryl, I’m just a bit... distracted.” Betty replied weakly, almost cowering under Cheryl’s intense stare.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and scoffed, “We’re done girls. Get changed and go home. But, before any of you get excited about our practice being cut short tonight,” her eyes back on Betty, “we practice tomorrow after school, and we practice harder. Now, shoo!”

Betty exhaled, and almost immediately her posture relaxed. She turned to her right slightly just as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay, B?”

She looked over to meet the concerned eyes of Veronica, worry written all over her perfectly made-up face, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Betty responded, offering her a hopefully somewhat believable smile.

Veronica’s shoulders fell, letting out an exasperated sigh, “You’ve been distracted since lunch-time. What’s going on?”

Betty blinked once, blinked twice and straightened her back, grabbing Veronica’s shoulders, and lowering her head ever so slightly to meet her eyes, “I am  _ fine _ , I promise.”

“Okay, if you say so, B. Come to Pop’s with Archie and I? He wants to go over some new lyrics, and well...” Veronica shrugged, hoping she didn’t have to say the words that would no doubt put her directly into the ‘ _ I’m an unsupportive girlfriend _ ’ box.

Betty scrunched her face up ever so slightly, “I really need to study for a last minute exam that got sprung on us today for next week. Otherwise I would.”

“Oh, sweet Betty. Bless.” Veronica planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead, “Let me know when you get home, okay?”

Betty nodded, bid Veronica farewell and watched her leave the gym. Once the girls had left, Betty closed her eyes for a few moments, soaking in the quiet surrounds. In a room that is often bustling with sweaty boys or squealing girls – the quiet was a welcome change. Although, it also meant Betty was very much alone with her thoughts about what did happen earlier that day.

** 

“Jug, is _this_ what you’re submitting?” she knew the tone she was using was an overreaction, but she couldn’t quite believe what she was reading. It was unlike him – it was messy, childish even.

“Yep.” Jughead responding, ensuring he popped the P, “Is there something wrong, Cooper?”

Betty raised an eyebrow, her eyes looking between him and the document on the screen before her, “Ah, yeah there is, actually.” She gestured toward his submission, “I don’t understand what  _ this is _ exactly.”

“It’s my article.”

Betty could no longer hold in the frustrated groan she seemed to have been harbouring, “I know it’s your article, Jughead. I just… I don’t get it.”

“What’s there not to get?” His tone laced with a teasing lilt.

“This is not what I asked you to write.” Betty pushed her chair back, and stood up – she needed to step away, before she  _ accidently _ deleted his email.

“You gave me free reign, Betty Cooper. Or did you forg – “

“I absolutely did  _ not _ forget, Jughead Jones.” Motioning toward the computer screen, “This is…”

“Involving the student body. This is getting the students to take some interest in reading  _ YOUR _ paper. You know the paper  _ you _ pour  _ your _ heart and soul into, only to have the students of this school throw it in the bin?” Jughead shrugs. “It’ll start a conversation- ‘ _ Why is the football team called the Bulldogs? Why are the cheerleaders called the River Vixens? _ ’ it’ll get people coming to the office, seeing what you do. It’ll get them thinking, as well as giving them a voice.”

Betty swears she can feel her heart slowly creeping up her throat, just waiting for her to open her mouth and land right at his feet at any given moment. It’s a poll, a ridiculous poll – ‘ _ Does the football team and cheerleader squad need a new name? _ ’. But, having Jughead explain his article is like singing a love song, like he’s standing in the front yard with a boombox serenading her. No-one could possibly deny the hours she puts into the Blue and Gold every day.    
Only to walk past the trash cans the day of printing to see several newspapers scrunched up and thrown away.

There’s suddenly a force that propels her toward him, a force she can’t seem to stop - a force she’s not even sure she wants to stop - and within seconds Betty is standing mere centimetres in front of him.

“ _ Jug _ .” She’s breathing heavily now, her toes are curling and her mind is racing.

He’s moving closer, the gap between them disappearing, but it’s only when the door bursts open that they jump apart.

“ _Reggie_! What can we do for you?” Jughead shouts, almost sounding guilty.

Betty rushes off to the far corner of the office busying herself with straightening some books in a bookshelf that clearly hasn’t been looked at in a very, very long time.

“I heard you’re doing a poll for a name change for the football team and the cheerleaders.” The sound of a backpack unzipping catches her attention, slowly turning her head toward the two boys chatting, “I have some ideas that I thought you may be interested in.”

Jughead clears his throat, his eyes scanning the piece of paper in his hand, “I’ll have a look, and let you know, Reggie.” He nods at Jughead, before waving to Betty and running off.

“Riverdale Trash Pandas, or Riverdale Hellbenders.” Jughead chuckles, waving the piece of paper in Betty’s direction. “And, those are the appropriate names.”

She simply nods, and reaches for her backpack, “I need to go get ready for practice.” Betty hurries from the office before Jughead has a chance to bring up what happened.

**

Jughead is going through the suggestions that have come through for the name change, and it occurs to him, and pains him to admit that it seems Reggie does hold some sort of influence over the school, seeing as Jughead’s article hasn’t even been approved by Betty -  _yet -_ and here he is on a Wednesday evening scouring through almost twenty suggestions.  
Some of the suggestions that have come through have made him laugh and cringe, but mostly just shake his head.

It’s only when the door of the office bursts open with a worried looking Veronica that Jughead stands from his chair.

“Jughead. Has something happened with Betty today?”

The tone in her voice indicates to Jughead that even if he didn’t know the answer to her question - he’d have to tell her _something_. 

“Has something happened with her mum?”

“Why?” He know he’s playing with fire; answering her question with a question. But, he knows what’s happened to Betty – and before he tells Veronica, he needs to talk to Betty first.

Veronica sighs, and throws her head back, “She just wasn’t herself at practice. She was just.. _off_.”

“Okay.”

“Cheryl yelled at her  _ twice _ . And look, that’s enough to throw anyone off their game. But, it’s like she wasn’t even registering that Cheryl was yelling at her.” She starts pacing, throwing her arms up in the air. “Next thing we know, Cheryl is calling practice off, half an hour early!”

Jughead leans back on the desk, and crosses his arms across his chest, “Is that.. unusual?”

“We have to practice tomorrow, Jughead. We _don’t_ practice on Thursdays. Even if it’s the day before a game. Cheryl says in her professional opinion, _it’s bad for our muscles_. I’d like to see her qualifications, to be honest.”

Jughead lowers his head and lets a small snort escape.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on with Betty.” She reasons, “But you’re her best friend. We all know Archie likes to claim that title, being the next-door-neighbour and all that, but we both know you hold that title fair and square.” Veronica reaches for her discarded handbag, and turns to exit. “She’s in the girls change room, and everyone has left. Knock, make sure she’s decent. But, find out what’s up with my girl. And, make sure she gets home safe, yeah?”

Jughead offers a salute, and lets his shoulders slump as soon as she’s out of sight. Maybe whatever happened today did have an effect on Betty. In one swift movement, he slams his laptop closed, shoves it into his messenger bag and turns off the lights to the scene of the crime.

 

Walking toward the change-rooms, and Jughead’s mind is a flurry. Maybe it’s the quietness of the school, the darkness of the hallway - he’s not sure. But, either way, his breathing is harsh and his jaw is clenched so tightly, he can feel the beginnings of a headache. With his eyes locked on the door, he squeezes his eyes shut and repeats, ‘ _It’s okay, Forsythe. It’s Betty_ ,’.   
Giving a quick nod, Jughead pushes forward, and has his palm flat on the door.

Jughead hears the shower running, and immediately feels a flush creep over his face, cursing his hormones as he feels a familiar twitch in his pants. It’s only when he hears a series of soft whimpers coming from the shower that he realises what he’s stumbled into. He turns to leave, but when he hears the breathy moan of ” _ Juggie _ ...” coming from the shower stalls, he freezes.

Jughead’s hand grips the strap of his messenger bag, his knuckles turning white. He knows he needs to leave - he’s intruded on a moment, a moment that’s preserved for one person, and one person only. But his feet won’t move, and his body is reacting in the worst way. Groaning at the now throbbing ache confined to the denim of his pants, he palms himself - an almost futile attempt at giving himself some kind of relief.

It only worsens when it becomes obvious that Betty is close to reaching her orgasm, when her whimpers increase to high pitched moans, followed by the gasping of “ _ oh my god _ ’s,  _ fuck _ ’s and  _ Juggie _ ’s,” echoing through the suddenly too-warm locker room that Jughead knows he’s doomed. His hand drops from the strap of his messenger bag, and he turns to face the stalls, his bag now discarded on the cold concrete floor.

The shower turns off, and Betty’s satisfied  _ sigh _ fills the room.

Jughead tries to swallow the lump that’s sitting firmly in his throat. It doesn’t quite disappear the first go, but his throat is dry and he’s struggling. After the second, and third attempt, he tries to stop it, but before he can - he coughs. With the shower now off, the cough bounces off the lockers and the walls. His eyes dart around looking for somewhere - _anywhere_ \- to hide, but before he can move, he feels her appear.

He can immediately feel her frightened and embarrassed eyes, boring into him. 

“How long have you been here for?” Betty whispers, her fingers gripping the knot in the towel wrapped around her still wet body.

Jughead waves his hand around - no matter what he says, Betty can read him, and she’ll know when he’s lying.

Betty’s eyes widen, “oh, my  _ god _ ,” she gasps, her free hand that was fidgeting with the edge of her towel has now flown up to her cover mouth. 

“Betty, please _don’t_ …” Jughead doesn’t know what to do. Does he stay? Does he walk away? He can’t leave her here alone. “I’ll go wait outside.” it takes him a few seconds, but he realises that she isn't looking at his eyes. He follows her line of sight, and she’s looking directly at the erection that’s still evident in his pants.

“Oh, um…” He bends down to pick up his messenger bag.

“Don’t go.”

Betty is chewing her lip and slowly undoing the knot of her towel.

“ _Stay_.” Her voice is low and heavy.

It’s like he’s on autopilot when he takes three - or was it four? - long strides toward her, his hands grip her jaw and he crashes his lips to hers. The kiss starts off slow, but as soon as she whimpers against his mouth, all bets are off.

His tongue begs for entrance, to which Betty happily allows. It’s like a new and exciting dance. Their tongues are massaging each other, their teeth are clashing and there’s whispers of ‘ _Betts_ ,’ and ‘ _Jug_ ,’ between them.

Jughead tugs at her hair, rolling her head to the side, he murmurs against her still wet and warm skin, “You’re so beautiful, Betty. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Betty sighs into his neck, pulling his beanie off and running her fingers through his hair. She undoes her towel and it falls the ground. Jughead pulls away, his hands moving to her chest. He palms her breasts, smirking at the moan that Betty lets out. 

She pulls him flush against her once more, bringing his mouth to hers. There’s no sweet kisses this time; it’s rough and it’s heated. There’s more panting, and growling and before he knows it, Betty is tip-toeing back toward the shower stall. Jughead pulls away, his cock twitches at the seductive wink Betty shoots his way. He toes off his shoes, hurriedly pulls his socks off and once again feels her lips on his. He manages to shrug off his jacket and his flannel before stepping into the stall.

Betty’s giggling as she turns the shower back on, and feels his arms wrap around her, “What were you thinking about before, Betty?” he whispers against the shell of her ear.

“You, Jug.” she responds, her breath catching as she feels his fingers on her inner thigh.

“What was I doing?”

“Your fingers were inside me.” she purrs, the water rushing down around them.

Jughead brushes her wet hair away from her neck, “Like this?” Betty squirms as she feels one finger enter her, ever so slowly. Jughead starts pumping his finger in and out of her, whispering in her air, “I’m going to make you scream my name again, Betty Cooper.”

“Not if you scream mine first, Jughead Jones.” she mewls, her hand reaching around to unbutton his jeans and slide her hand into his underwear.

His head falls onto her shoulder as he feels her hand wrap around his cock, but she whines when she can’t move her hand. “What’s the magic word?” He teases.

“Please, _Juggie_.” her voice barely above a whimper.

Jughead pushes his jeans and underwear down to just under his ass, when like a magnet, Betty’s hand is back on him. He groans at the sensation of both the water coming down around them, his shirt sticking to him like a second skin and her hand pumping him.

“Don’t. Stop.” Jughead commands, already feeling the tingle of tipping over the edge. He leans forward and bites on Betty’s shoulder, she yelps at the contact, but continues to pump him harder and faster. Like a crash of thunder, and a flash of lightning, Jughead is gripping her hips, moaning her name against her skin and letting everything go - seeing nothing but stars behind his eyes.

Betty slowly turns around, washing her hand underneath the water, eyes meeting his.

“Told you.” she smirked.

“Stand up against the wall.” He orders.

Betty obliges, eyes never leaving his and she backs herself up against the wall.

Jughead tucks himself back into his jeans, and drops to his knees - as best as he can in wet jeans. He leans forward, taking everything in before him. His eyes look at her pretty sex, and her already quivering legs. Jughead crawls forward on his knees, and lays on palms flat on Betty’s thighs. He pushes them apart, and drives his tongue directly into her.

She lets out a high pitched wail, as he brings a leg over his shoulder, and flattens his tongue against her. Jughead can feel the shower running out of hot water, so he knows he has to get this done quickly. He moves his tongue up her slits, and latches on to her clit. Almost like she’s losing control of her body, his own stomach clenches as she starts unashamedly bucking toward his face. She’s moaning, and panting above him and he thinks right there and then, it’s some of the most beautiful noises he’s ever heard - and it’s coming from Betty, because of _him_.

Just as he’s sucking on her clit, he plunges not just one, but two fingers into her pussy and the words that fall from her mouth are words that he never thought he’d hear her say, but again, it’s beautiful. Betty Cooper has a filthy mouth, and he loves it. 

He’s pumping his fingers in and out of her, and sucking hard on her clit, whilst Betty has her fingers in his hair, and she’s pulling, like if she let’s go - she might float away.

Almost like a repeat of earlier, her breathing is coming out in short spurts and she’s trying to say his name, but she can’t get it out there. Jughead can sense she’s close. Her legs are quivering, and she’s getting wetter by the second. His fingers are pumping her harder and faster, and he decides he wants to experiment. He lets go of her clit and pulls away. Betty is still fucking his hand, but the second he curls his fingers - she’s done for.

Jughead has his mouth back on her, licking at her, sucking on her - taking everything from her, taking everything she’s giving him.

It doesn’t last anywhere near as long as he’d like, but he hopes this isn’t both the first and last time this happens. Jughead gently lifts her leg off his shoulder, and wraps his arms around her.

She collapses into her chest, murmuring a string of incoherent words.

Jughead turns around and twists the taps to turn the shower off.

“ _Hey_.” He lifts her face up to meet his. “You okay?”

Betty sighs, a flush appearing across her face, “More than.” She runs her palm down his wet shirt, “We should get you some dry clothes though, Jug. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Worth it.” He whispers, watching Betty retrieve the discarded towel.

She walks over to her locker, pulling out her dry clothes to change into.

“Betts.” 

Betty peeks around from the lockers, “Juggie?”

“You know that I like you, right?”

She blushes, pushing a strand of wet blonde hair behind her ear, “You know that I like you, _right_?” she counters.

Jughead laughs, his chest feeling light, “I have an idea.”

Betty moves back to continue changing. “Can we go to Pop’s?”

“We could. Although, I’m not actually hungry.” that earns him a giggle. “But, I need to show you some of the suggestions that come in for the team name change.”

Appearing from behind the row of lockers fully dressed, “We should probably go to the trailer and get you some dry clothes before we go to Pop’s.”

He looks down at his wet clothes, and nods in agreement.

“Or, we could just stay at the trailer.” she offers, chewing her lip.

“I think I’ll need another shower.”

Betty, once again, closing the gap between them, stands on her tippy-toes and whispers against his lips, “what a terrible thing to need.”


End file.
